


Please Take Care of Him

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Family Feel, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only had one request from her teammate and that’s to take care of her son. She didn’t tell Jiraiya the baby is her son. With one look at his blue eyes, he knows the baby is hers but none the less promise to care for him. He’ll always love her and he’ll be able to love the little boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Take Care of Him

**Author's Note:**

> I decide to do a twist for Minato’s parentage meaning for Naruto’s grandparents which are open. At first I thought Jiraiya might fit as Minato’s father but change my mind to Dan. His mother I use Tsunade who left unexpectedly and figure this would work and of course do to her grief and drinking forgets Minato is her son. 
> 
> Disclaimer-Don’t even own Naruto since it rightfully belongs to Masashi Kishimoto which means don‘t make any profits for this fic at all.

Running quietly and quickly in the dark not wanting to be seen by anyone, a blonde hair woman with amber-brown eyes in her early twenties at best shifts the sleeping bundle in her arms who doesn’t stir at all much to her relief. She peek a glance down at the little baby seeing him yawn and nuzzles closer to her makes tears form in her eyes.

She chokes out, “My little Minato. I’m sorry I have to do this…you deserve something better in life than I would be able to give you.”

Her lips form a sad, heartbroken smile but it falls seeing there are so many orphans on the street and couple of orphanages around the village. She shakes her head. She can’t bear the thought of leaving her son there. How would he survive in the village with so many orphans thanks to the Shinobi War? Her heart aches thinking of her fiancé Dan would love their son. How can she raise the baby when she can barely survive through the grief she’s going through?

Who can she ask or even trust to watch and take care of her son then it hit her, Jiraiya. Despite the fact he’s a pervert and all, she seen when he’s with kids. He would make a wonderful father figure. With him in mind she changes direction and goes faster on the rooftops searching out his chakra to find him.

It takes her about five to ten minutes of looking around when she senses it at the old training field near the memorial stone. Thinking of the stone gets her to almost stumble in her steps thinking of Dan and her little brother’s names are on it. The baby in her arms whimpers feeling his mother’s distress and she quickly hushes him. She gazes around the area than the sky seeing rain clouds darkening it even more. She frowns tucking the blanket tighter around her son as he looks at her with his blue color eyes. The trust in their depths warms her heart and also regret. She looks away spotting a tall muscular man with long, spiky white hair making her sag with relief. She could see he’s on alert.

Not even looking at her he asks, “You need something, Hime?”

Her eyes barely twitches at the nickname the man bestow on her when they were kids but right now it’s no use to get angry about it. She has matters to worry about. The baby in her arms shifts and whines wondering why his mother is tense. She shifts him carefully ignoring the raise brown Jiraiya is giving her. She just can’t give the information out. She has to think of something.

“Yeah…this is an orphan, Minato Namikaze,” She fibs using her lover’s true clan name which he only told her that isn’t well known since he wanted to prove something of himself.

She keeps her eyes on the baby not able to bring herself to look at Jiraiya.  She wants to remember as much she could for she has to let him go. He’s the only proof that Dan and she have of their union.

She blinks when Jiraiya holds out his arms to take the baby in his arms. The little tyke looks over giving the man a dark scowling look which Jiraiya want to laugh being reminded of the blonde woman in front of him but keeps his mouth shut. Inspecting the child carefully he could see some hints of the woman in front of him. Is this her son? He wonders giving a blonde a look seeing she shifts side to side obviously ready to flee.

“You’re leaving the village.”

It’s a statement and not a question gets Tsunade to stare at the ground rather interestingly which answers Jiraiya’s comment.

“What about the boy?” He asks his teammate who finally looks at him with pleading, heartbroken eyes only a mother could give which pierces through his heart.

“Can you take care of him for me? His mother made me promise to find him a hope but I can’t leave him in an orphanage. Other than I can’t stand being in this village much longer...” She trails off hoping Jiraiya would believe her story.

Jiraiya stares at the little baby watching as those blue eyes slowly loose the dark scowl to curiosity which he sees in the woman. He could make out the messy light color hair he guesses most likely be similar to Tsunade or even darker. He knows for sure now this is her son. He’s not going to press her about the matter. He’s glad that she came to him for this request even if it’s hard for her.

“I promise,” He replies giving her a small smile getting one return along with a hung mindful of the baby now in his care. 

“Thank you,” Tsunade chokes, pulling away looking at Minato one more time just as the boy realize something drastic is happening around him.

Minato starts wailing for his mother not understanding why she’s not getting him. Why this this man holding him? Tsunade turns around fighting the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. ‘I’m doing this for you baby. I want you to have a life better than I can give you,’ she thought sadly with each step her heart breaks knowing she’s going to miss a lot of events that he will go through: His first words, smiles and all the mile stones that she’ll miss and already regretting about it.

Holding Minato close, Jiraiya begins whispering words of comfort to the crying baby. He knows Tsunade can’t bring herself to turn around or much look around or else she would break down into tears and unable to leave.

Jiraiya said in a soothing manner, “I got you Minato. I’ll be here for you and tell you about your mother.”

He looks up in the direction Tsunade is walking in barely able to make her out seeing she must be crying. Meanwhile in his arms, Minato still continues to wail hoping she would return to him. The Toad Sage bows his head silently promising to Tsunade while holding Minato tighter against his chest in the training field as a soft, fatherly look appears in his eyes as he looks at the baby. ‘I promise to take care of him for you, Tsunade. I will love him as if he’s my own. Even though my heart beats for you I’ll make sure he knows he’s love.’

“We’re going to be a family Mina-chan,” Jiraiya tells to the whisper boy who looks at him sadly. Jiraiya kisses his forehead and continues. “I’ll adopt you if I have to and there be no one that will stop me from doing it either since I promise your mom I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
